He will Be Loved
by NinthAvenue
Summary: Shion transfers to an academy outside of No. 6. What happens to this beautiful boy when everyone begins to pick on him? What happens when Nezumi decides to be a hero? What will become of these boys? What happens when boy meets boy? -Disclaimer. I do not own these Characters or the anime/manga. I only came up with the plot and this is my own writing.


First button.

Second button.

Third button.

Two crimson eyes peered at the plastic circles that evenly trailed up the center of his white dress shirt. Slipping each button through the slits in the fabric as his pale fingers quivered with excitement, his thoughts were drag-racing in his mind at a million miles an hour. In the matter of hours, he's be entering the doors to his new school, new classes, new faces. When he had finished, he averted his gaze to the full length mirror he was standing in front of. The male had porcelain skin that was pale as china. He had soft, blossom coloured lips and pink cheeks. What seemed like a strawberry snake scar that twisted around his petite frame, contrasted against his ghostly skin. It wrapped around his torso, legs, his neck, and stopped right under his left eye. The scar was a story of it's own. His velvet, feathery hair was the same snow white as his button up shirt. It was shaggy and swooped across his forehead almost covering his ruby eyes. His eyes were so gorgeous. They were like a ruby ocean that the sun glimmered off the waves. They were stain glass windows that could see into your soul.

Turning away from the refection, he tip-toed over to his naked bed; the entire room was bare. The walls that once held art, collages, photos, and posters were now empty. The only things left were the bed that had the articles of clothing that he was going to wear on it and the mirror. Sighing, the boy felt a bit melancholy. This was his home for the longest of time. He loved it. The sudden realization hit him. He was leaving behind the beloved bakery, the porch he sat on in the middle of the night and gazed at the stars, his room, the poor town on the outskirts of No. 6. Now he was leaving the refurbished city and going to an academy that was millions of miles away from his home. But it was also mixed with the feeling of eagerness. He was so impatient. The time to leave this place wasn't coming soon enough.

Scooping up the black, slim trousers from the bed, he squeezed into them. Tucking his shirt in and looping his belt, he was almost finished dressing in the uniform. Shoving his feet into his socks then pulling his ebony converse on, he was just about ready. Tying the Academy tie around his neck, he felt restrained. It was more of a noose than a formal dress accessory. The silk tie was maroon with a raven emblem on the bottom that represented Arcose Academy, his new home. Finally finishing dressing, he picked up the last thing that was lying on the bed. It was a silver rectangle. Pinning it to his uniform, it read: Shion.

"M-My name is Shion." A quiet, unsure voice announced. Shion stood at the front of the class with his arms behind his back. His hip was cocked out and he was shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other. Side glancing, he bit his lip.

Mummers broke out amongst the crowd of students that all sat at desks. Girls were leaning across the aisle to comment about how attractive he was. The boys were a little concerned about the new boy. He was obviously a male, but he was so beautiful. How could that be? They exchanged uncomfortable glances. Shion's cheeks flustered as he realized he was "the talk of the town." The teacher grunted a dismissal and he took the only empty seat. He was right next to the window, at least that was a plus. Through the first three hours of class, he tried to ignore the whispers and gossip. He attempted to listen to the lecture, but his name kept catching his attention.

When the bell rang for lunch, he wasn't sure whether he was relieved or scared. Who would he sit with? Would people still be whispering about him? Gathering his books, he rose from his seat. A trio of giggly girls pranced to his side.

"Hey Shion, would you like to eat lunch with us?" A blonde, Barbie girl asked. The other two girls nodded as if in approval.

"Um .. A … S-sure," Shion agreed.

"I am Kyoya," the blonde introduced. Then pointing to the ginger to her right, she said, "that is Vriska and the other girl is Yukiyo." They all bowed and smiled warmly. Shion grinned. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

Following his new acquaintances out of the classroom, Shion just listened as the girls chatted away carelessly. As they pattered down the hall, Shion noted that the entire building seemed to be made of glass. The walls had so many windows that went from the floor to the ceiling of every floor. Also, the academy was right on the coast. As soon as you walked out the doors, you stepped onto the beach were the ocean greeted you. With his gaze locked on the windows, he walked with the girls. A large smack caused the male to stop dead in his tracks. Averting his crimson eyes to the sound, he saw that his books had been knocked out of his hands and were sprawled on the floors. Everyone who dotted the sides of the hall had stopped what they were doing and were watching the action. There was nothing but silence. Two gorilla sized men were blocking Shion's path. Their arms were crossed and they stared smugly at the books on the ground.

"Haha, look at this pussy." The first one bellowed. They laughed at their joke and pushed Shion lightly. Stepping back to catch himself, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what was happening. His new friends had backed away and refused to save him.

"He looks like a girl. What a 'Princess!' I bet we could break him in half. He is like a twig." The second one stated. Shion's eyes widened in horror as he watched as two massive arms crashed into him slamming him to the floor. Wincing in pain as he landed with his arms under his feet, he felt defenseless. One of the classroom doors slid open and a teacher poked her head out.

"What is going on?" She called in a stern tone. Everyone stared at the white haired male on the ground. The bullies were nowhere in sight.

The next month was the same routine only the bullying was more frequent. His friends didn't associate with his and people steered clear of him.

Nezumi pulling his navy hair back into a pony tail as he surveyed the test before him on his desk. Math was sort of his weak point. This class had always been a bore. Actually, the school had also always been a bore up until the past month. A new student had arrived and was being picked on constantly for no reason in particular. It was quite annoying. This kid must have been a real pansy to be targeted by every bully. Couldn't the dope even fight back? Nezumi hadn't even seen him before and hoped not to run into him. Sighing to himself, he pressed his pencil to the page.

After class, the raven haired boy collected his things. His thoughts were elsewhere. Tomorrow was the day everyone was moving into the dormitories and he was pressed to know who was in his room. His thoughts were interrupted by a squeaky voice. Looking up, he saw two girls hurrying to the door squealing about a fight. Nezumi usually didn't care about fights or any drama that happened outside of class. But today was different. Something was drawing him in, he could feel it. Trailing after the gossipers, he decided today was different.

Lots of students were crowded around something. Nezumi pushed through the bodies to get a closer look.

"Look at this small face. It belongs on a girl, no you, you little shit." A monstrous male boomed. Cupped between his hands was the face of what looked like a female. No. It was the face of a boy. Nezumi gasped at the sight. The boy was utterly gorgeous. Nezumi had never seen someone so attractive in his entire life. He had a petite frame and had a curvy figure. His cheeks were the perfect shade of pink and his eyes were simply mesmerizing. Nezumi had to stop himself from running over to him and sweeping him off his feet. A loud booming voice snapped him out of his trance. "I wonder how hard it would be for me to break you, you little girl. Boys are supposed to be manly. You are a sad excuse." He hollered. Planting the boys face hard onto the ground, everyone went silent. Without thinking, Nezumi leaped through the crowd and threw himself into the huge bully. With a grunt, the brutal male stumble, releasing the pressure on the snowy haired boy. Standing between him and the bully, he prepared to fight.

The bully sauntered back to face Nezumi. He recognized him. His name was Yuki. Nezumi remembered that Yuki was picked on as a kid and only got meaner from there. Now he was one of the top bullies in the school. "Rat, why you little!" Swinging for Nezumi's lovely face, he dodged with ease. Gripping Yuki's arm by the elbow, he yanked him forward. Staggering slightly, Yuki frowned. Charging at Nezumi, he was confused why he couldn't land a blow. Side stepping, Nezumi dodged the bully's strikes for a few minutes until Yuki was panting. "Y-You stupid Rat! Why would you protect that thing?! Shion is a disgrace to boys." Nezumi didn't actually know why he was doing this. If this boy couldn't protect himself, it'd be better for him to just die. Survival of the fittest, he had learned that the hard way. But for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was so stunning.

Punching Yuki as hard as he could, he decided to end the strife. The gorilla sized bully flew with the impact of the strike. Gasps broke from the crowd. They must forgotten how strong Nezumi was. "Now you listen and you listen well. I will take you down if you ever try and touch him again. I will fight anyone who challenges me or hurts him. You got me? Now go tell your little friends, you cunt." The ebony haired boy threatened in a sexy voice. Scrambling to his feet, Yuki nodded and ran for the hills.

Turning to the white haired boy, he didn't know what to expect. What he saw disgusted him. Gazing up at him, the beautiful boy was smiling so naively. Blood was dripping from his swollen lips and his breath-taking eyes were a bit dull. "T-Thank you, you are too kind." He whispered in a gently, satin voice. A fire light in Nezumi's stomach. After all that has happened to this boy, he still smiles. It disgusted Nezumi. Clenching his teeth together, he lifted Shion up by the waist and carried him to the nurse's office. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
